Gagamaru Chougasaki
| image = Gagamaru Chougasaki.jpg | aliases = None | age = 16 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Minus | family = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class -13 | affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council | position = Vice-President | manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 63 }} Gagamaru Chougasaki (蝶ヶ崎蛾々丸, Chougasaki Gagamaru) is a junior of Class -13, as well as one of its executives. He is a member of Misogi Kumagawa's new Student Council. Personality Chougasaki is soft spoken, but despite his manner of speech and dress, is still as depraved as the other Minuses. He breaks Kumagawa's arm without hesitation when first introduced, an act that disgusts Kuudou Hinokage. He agrees with Shibuki Shibushi's reasoning when she attacks Hansode Shiranui, and even joins her in her assault, commenting that those who talk big shouldn't complain. Amusingly, despite appearing the most rational member of Class -13, he has a comical hatred involving video games; becoming infuriated when both Kumagawa and Hinokage make comparisons between the 3D world of real life and the 2D world of games. Appearance As a transfer student like the rest of Class -13, Chougasaki does not wear the unifom of Hakoniwa Academy. Instead, he wears an elegant suit, white gloves and a monacle. His appearance greatly resembles that of a butler. When infuriated, Chougasaki's hair style changes, becoming lighter in color and hanging backward from his face, as opposed to his usual style, where it hangs forward. History Chougasaki discovered his ability as a child. Using it, he would push away all the injuries, problems, bad memories, and pain in his heart onto his surroundings. Leaving everyone around him to suffer through his pain. Doing this caused his family to leave him, causing him to live on his own. He had doubts about living this way and felt guilty over pushing his trauma onto other people. But he soon pushed those feelings away as well and forgot about them. He continued to live his life, believing that living without any sad or painful memories he could become happier than anyone else. Unaware that accepting and coping with his problems and feelings would help him to develop and grow, he continued to push them away until there was essentially nothing left. Chougasaki met Shibushi while waiting to get examined. Annoyed by his DS's noise from pressing the buttons, Shibushi assaulted him with her bat. He fell to the floor but instantly recovered taking no damage. He was then lead to his examination room. Shibushi noticed a the part of the bench he was sitting on badly damaged. Later, Chougasaki and Shibushi were the last Abnormals to come to the hospital Hitomi Hitoyoshi worked at, though they were not brought in until after she had left. The two became famous for destroying the facility without leaving a trace of it behind. At the time, Chougasaki was six, while Shibushi was five. According to Hitomi, this was a feat no other Abnormals could have accomplished. Plot Minus 13 Arc Chougasaki and Shibushi were the third and fourth transfer students of Class -13 to arrive at Hakoniwa Academy, appearing during Hinokage's fight with Kumagawa to stop the conflict, which they achieved by breaking Kumagawa's arms. After Hinokage left, Kumagawa began the executives' meeting. Observing him, Chougasaki recognized he was even more of a Minus then he was, and decided to follow him. After Shibushi attacked Shiranui, he attacked her as well, and was shocked when she was seemingly unharmed. He assumed that Kumagawa saved her with his All Fiction, as she was only in Class -13 because of the Chairman's influence. Chougasaki later appears with the other Minuses as part of Kumagawa's new Student Council after Kumagawa impeaches Medaka Kurokami. Before the General Affairs Manager's battle began, Kumagawa claimed he and the other Minuses had gone to the beach, but it is later revealed they had in fact attacked the members of the Student Council undergoing the "Devilize Training". Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Chougasaki has displayed great physical strength, effortless breaking one of Kumagawa's arms on one occasion, and crushing Kumagawa's head and a large section of the floor at enough. Hitomi claims that is because of his and Shibushi's great strength that Kumagawa has been able to launch his plans before the rest of Class -13 arrived at the school. Minus Encounter (不慮の事故, Enkauntā): Chougasaki's Minus allows him to push away all damage inflicted on him, including all physical, emotional, and mental damage, elsewhere. The location is specified by him and can range from structures to other people. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks, he will take no damage from any assault. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Encounter means Freak Accident. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minus